


Of Cats and Angels

by chucksnetflixaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel has wings, Castiel likes cats, Cat in the Bunker, Dean Likes Cats, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Humor, One Shot, Sort Of, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: At three in the morning, Dean was convinced. There was a cat in his room and it was purring.





	Of Cats and Angels

At three in the morning, Dean was convinced. There was a cat in his room and it was purring. Where the hell was it hiding? Not half an hour later Sam stumbled into Dean's room, very sleepy and very confused.

"Dean? What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

Dean tried to muffle his laugh at Sam's disheveled hair and went back to disassembling his cabinet.

"There is a cat in here. I can hear it purr."

Sam listened carefully. "I can't hear anything. Dean, I don't think there is…" Sam's confused look turned into a pitiful one. "Dean, would you please put down the tools? There is no cat."

Reluctantly, Dean put down the screwdriver and sat on his bed. Well, the remnants of his bed.

"Sammy, I can hear it."

"I don't doubt that, but think about it for a second. If there was a cat in your room, wouldn't you be sneezing like crazy by now?"

Dean paused. That was sound logic. His allergies should have kicked in hours ago. Maybe there was no cat after all?

Just when Dean doubted the cat's existence, he saw her shadow crossing the room and hiding behind the open door. "There it is!" He shouted and Sam's head whipped around.

"There! Between the door and the wall. Guard the door and I'll try to catch it." Dean stage whispered while slowly approaching the door.

Dean inched closer, got on his knees and for the first time he got a clear look at the cat.

"What the hell?" Dean launched himself at the cat.

"Did it just… disappear?" Sam was baffled.

Dean struggled to his feet and turned to Sam. "It's a see-through cat!"

Sam shook off his initial confusion and his curiosity took over. "Are there such things as ghost cats?"

"A ghost? How would it even get in the bunker? It's warded against everything."

"Maybe the cat lived here with the Men of Letters. It's curious, though, that we have never seen her before."

The cat reappeared on Dean's mattress and started grooming herself.

"What the hell? That's my bed. Get off there!" Dean tried to reach for the cat but it disappeared just when he wanted to touch her.

The cat reappeared two feet outside of his reach. Dean tried again. The ghostly cat just hopped through the room, randomly appearing a few feet away from Dean.

"She looks smug, don't you think?" Sam grinned at the game of fetch Dean and the cat were playing.

When the cat got bored, she settled on top of a bookshelf opposite Dean's bed and went to sleep.

"Well, she does not seem like a threat," Sam said and yawned. "I am going back to bed. I'll hit the books in the morning."

"What? You can't leave me alone with her!" 

"Dean, you have encountered far worse monsters. It's just a cat."

"It's a ghost!"

"Then get some salt. I'll see you two in the morning." Sam left and Dean begrudgingly started to put his bed back together.

"You better stay up there," he growled at the cat. "I will not hesitate to shoot you." The cat seemed utterly unimpressed and started purring.

* * *

When Dean woke up in the morning, the purring was significantly louder. Dean reached for the gun under his pillow and pointed it towards the noise.

Next to him, the slightly see-through cat was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Dean lowered his gun and examined the cat closely. She was rolled into a tight ball and although she had the aura of a ghost, she seemed to be very fluffy.

Dean reached out and patted her. Strangely, she felt like a regular cat with silky fur. Just like a regular cat she startled awake and looked warily at Dean.

Then she spread the wings on her back and crossed the room.

_What the hell? A cat with wings?_

Dean watched incredulously as the cat flew across the room and settled on top of the bookshelf.

She tucked the wings – beautiful red and blue feathers – behind her back, rolled up in a fluffy ball and went to sleep again. Just like a regular cat. With wings.

_Well, let's see what the lore will have to say about that_, Dean thought and went to wake up Sam. Time to do some research. He carefully shut the door to his room after he left. But a ghost cat should have no problem passing through walls, right?

* * *

Within minutes, Sam had littered the entire table in the library with books. How many books on animal ghosts could there be? None, it turned out.

Dean put his iPad down and sighed. The online wikis were not helpful, either.

"Do you think she's a demon?"

"According to the lore," Sam began, "there may be ghosts of animals but there is no mention of them having wings."

"Why would a ghost even have wings we can see? We can't even see angel wings." Dean wondered and rubbed at his eyes. He looked around the library. The cat was not there_. She's probably still asleep in my room. _

"Do you think she'll shed?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, "You couldn't even touch her, yesterday."

"I could this morning. Felt like a regular cat."

"Interesting. We should ask Cas about it." Sam suggested and Dean agreed. "Yeah, maybe he has met cats with wings before."

Dean readied himself to call Cas. He sat upright and adjusted the collar of his shirt. 

"Cas?" Dean looked at the ceiling. "Would you get your feathery ass down here? Please," he added slightly embarrassed, "if it's convenient."

"Hello, Dean."

Cas appeared in the middle of the bunker's library, easily bypassing all the sigils and wardings.

"We have a _visitor_ at the bunker. She…" Sam started to explain but Dean interrupted him.

"It's a demon. A cat demon."

"I've never heard of a creature like that." Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Because that's not what it is," Sam explained. "It's a ghost. Actually, the ghost of a cat."

"A cat?" Cas looked intrigued, maybe even hopeful.

"It's see-through." Dean added helpfully.

"Does it have wings?" Cas wanted to know.

"Yes." The brothers answered simultaneously. "With red and blue feathers." Dean added.

"She found you!" Cas beamed and started looking around the library searching for the cat. "Is she here?"

"You know our ghost cat?" Dean could not believe it.

"She's my pet, actually. I lost her some time ago."

"Slow down, Cas," Sam tried to get a grasp on the situation. "Care to explain?"

Cas stopped looking for the moment and sat down at the table. "She is a cat. A cat angel, actually." Sam and Dean shared a look. That's not what they had expected.

"She is not a full angel, technically. We met a long time ago in Egypt." Then he continued bashfully, "One day, there was an unfortunate smiting incident."

"Smiting incident?" Dean grinned at Cas, who blushed furiously and averted his eyes.

"She was… I was going after this demon. It was dark and her eyes were so bright... It was all very unfortunate." Cas finally looked up at Sam and Dean. The brothers smiled at him warmly. "I invited her to live with me after that."

"If she is not an angel, why does she have wings?" Sam was curious.

"When Gabriel heard I had a cat…"

"…he gave her wings?!" Dean was outraged. No matter how much the cat annoyed him, you don't mess with cats!

"Of course not. I did." Cas declared. "So she could outrun Gabriel." Sam and Dean shared another look.

"Anyway, she lived in my favorite heaven for the past three thousand years. At some point during the apocalypse she slipped out of heaven and I lost her." Cas's subdued words tugged at Dean's heart.

"Couldn't you sense her?" Sam, ever the practical one, asked.

"Sadly, no. I warded her against angels. They did not really like the idea of angelic pets. Also, Gabriel was a dog person." Cas's eyes found Dean. "I am really glad she found you."

"How did she know me?"

"I told her about you. After I raised you from perdition, I was very confused being so close to you," he paused. "To mankind. She helped put things into perspective. Her insights into humanity were very helpful."

"Insights into mankind?" Sam was intrigued.

"Well, the cat is of Egyptian origin. She had lived with Pharaohs for years. Which makes her very entitled."

"I noticed," Dean rolled his eyes. "Why have you never told me about her?"

"You don’t like cats." Cas almost whispered.

Dean reached across the table for Cas's hand. "I really would have loved to meet someone of your family. Someone who is not a dick." He added with a grin.

"Well, sometimes she can be very…" Cas smiled tentatively.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. And for the record, it's not that I don’t like cats. I am just allergic."

"Well, looks like you're ok with angelic cats." Sam added quietly. He got up from his chair and cleared his throat. "I guess, we know who we're dealing with. I'll leave you to…" He vaguely gestured between Cas and Dean, then he smiled and left the library.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean replied and turned to Cas. "Let's go find that cat of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely piece of [art](https://twitter.com/scoutstiel/status/787363801020583937) by Scout Villegas. Thank you for this wonderfully awkward, yet graceful cat angel.


End file.
